Obake kagami
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Hei? Apa kau percaya katanya dibelakang gedung lama sekolah Kunugigako diatas gunung itu, ada wanita yang sering muncul pada malam hari, dia selalu menangis, menjerit, menangis bahkan tertawa. siapapun yang mendatangi untuk mencari tahu kesana akan tersesat dalam dunia roh selamanya.


Disclaimer : Ansastsu Kyoushitsu-Yuusei Matsui

Genre : Horror, Mistery and Angst.

A/N : Ini pertama kalinya membuat Fanfic Horror, jadi mohon maaf jika penulisan diksi dan ketegangannya kurang mantap.

Pairing : Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede, Kanzaki Yukiko

Summary : Hei? Apa kau percaya katanya dibelakang gedung lama sekolah Kunugigako diatas gunung itu, ada wanita yang sering muncul pada malam hari, dia selalu menangis, menjerit, menangis bahkan tertawa. siapapun yang mendatangi untuk mencari tahu kesana akan tersesat dalam dunia roh selamanya.

Malam tepat jam 24.00 menunjukan saat ini sudah larut malam, suara jangkrik dan binatang malam menjadi kesenangan bagi mereka bertiga, cahaya senter yang mereka gunakan untuk menyusuri rumor digedung lama Kunugigaoka yang mengatakan ada sosok hantu wanita menyeramkan, menjadi daya tarik mereka saat ini, tentu saja yang paling antusias adalah kayano Kaede yang memimpin didepan dengan tawa lepas melihat kedua temannya yang sedikit khawatir dan takut, Kanzaki Yukiko dan Okuda Manami.

"Hei lebih baik pulang saja ayo!" mohon gadis berkacamata yang ketakutan.

"Benar, hawa disini dingin dan tidak nyaman Kaede!" sahut wanita surai hitam terurai itu menyetujui perkataan Manami.

"He… Yukiko _-san_ penakut sekali. tenang saja tidak akan ada apa-apa-…" ucapan Kaede terhenti mendapatkan dirinya melihat sebuah peti kotak misterius dibelakang sekolah, membersihkan bagian tutupnya dengan hembusan nafas yang kuat, debu terbang berhamburan membuat mereka bertiga terbatuk sesaat dan mulai membukanya, mereka semua menegang khawatir, detak jantung mereka berdebar. Takut bila didalam kotak itu berisi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

DEG! DEG!

Membukanya, secara perlahan semua kebingungan melihat sebuah baju klasik kerajaan, gaun hitam lengkap dengan aksesoris sanggul rambut seorang putri dan sepatu hak tinggi. Kayano mendapatkan ide dan mulai berbicara.

"Ayo kita main _jajanken_ yang kalah harus memakai ini ya?!" ujarnya, mereka berdua terkejut.

EHHH!

"Kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat saat ini bermain _jajanken_ , Kaede _-san_ " sahut Manami tidak setuju, lebih tepatnya tidak mau menggunakan gaun aneh yang mereka temukan dibelakang sekolah. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan benda yang tidak tahu asal usulnya bagaimana? Itulah yang menjadi kekhawatirannya saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" Yukiko pun angkat bicara setuju

"Ayolah, kalian benar-benar tidak asyik!" gerutunya, tidak menyukai argumen kedua sahabatnya.

Perseteruan diantara mereka terjadi debat kecil hingga akhirnya, kedua sahabatnya mengalah, karena pernah berhutang budi pada Kaede. Gadis itu pernah menjadi mak comblang dalam membantu mereka untuk jadian dengan pria yang mereka sukai yaitu Karma dan Tomohito.

Mereka pun memulai mengadu _jajanken_ , hasilya sudah terlihat jelas. Manami dan Kaede sudah bernafas lega akan kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan. Yukiko tak percaya dengan apa yang dia terima. kekalahan telak karena Kaede dan Manami menggunakan batu sedangkan Yukiko menggunakan gunting.

"Kenapa aku sial sekali sih!?" batinnya tidak terima, membawa baju hitam gaun yang mereka temukan dibelakang sekolah, lambaian dan senyum kemenangan bagi Kaede dan Manami dengan nada ceria, membuat Yukiko mendecak kesal.

Yukiko terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sekolah lama itu, suara decitan kayu lantai yang menemani langkahnya. Perasaan takut kini mendekap dirinya. sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa Kaede dan Manami tidak menjahilinya.

Dengan cuek dia pun melihat kedepan dan berusaha mengabaikannya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!?" dirinya menuju kamar mandi kotor yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, kusam penuh dengan kayu-kayu yang termakan usia dan bau anyir yang menyengat indera hidungnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini sih?!" batinnya menghela dan menurut, membuka semua kaos santai dan rok pendeknya. Dirinya mulai memakai gaun hitam sambil bercermin disana.

Beberapa saat dia mulai merapihkan rambutnya yang terurai dengan sanggul dan memakai sepatu itu dengan santainya. Beberapa mata memperhatikan gadis itu yang masih bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa takut sendirian didalam kamar mandi.

Selesai benaknya memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin. Bayangan dalam cermin yang menampilkan dirinya yang terlihat bagaikan seorang putri negeri dongeng.

Yukiko terkejut, tubuhnya menegang mendapati beberapa detik yang lalu dalam cermin itu adalah dirinya, namun yang sekarang terlihat sosok lain yang mirip dengannya mata hitam dengan pupil merah seperti darah yang mengalir pada kedua mata seperti menangis. Sebuah pita hitam dengan cepat melilit tubuh Yukiko yang berusaha meronta melawan, kedua tangan. kakinya tak mampu _ia_ gerakan sesuai keinginannya, hingga wanita itu keluar dari jendela yang retak dan kotor disana. dirinya menyeringai dan menyentuh wajah Yukiko yang ketakutan, ingin dia berteriak meminta tolong kepada Kaede dan Manami yang berada diluar ruangan toilet, menunggunya namun suaranya tertahan oleh pita hitam.

"Hari ini mangsaku seorang wanita muda cantik, fufufu!" ujarnya, menyeringai menarik Yukiko kedalam cermin dengan santainya. Menikmati ketakutan yang dirasakan pada gadis itu Meronta melawan hantu yang berusaha membawa dia kedalam cermin. Gerakan hebat terus dia lakukan, suara geraman dan menangis tidak ingin mati.

TIDAAAK!

Teriakan mengema seluruh ruangan kelas, Kaede dan Manami yang mendengar itu segera menyusul ketempat Yukiko. Dibelokan terakhir mereka berlari dan menemukan pintu toilet. Mendobraknya dengan kuat oleh Kaede diikuti Manami. Senter yang dibawa kedua temannya itu mengarah kepada Yukiko yang terkejut akan kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yukiko _-san_?!" tanya Kaede khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja. tadi ada tikus soalnya!" lerainya mengibaskan tanganya pelan,dengan tawa canggung menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin, Yukiko _-san_?!" deliknya sedikit ragu. Memastikan kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja! ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini!" ucapnya, mereka berdua hanya menurut keluar dari toilet kamar mandi, wanita itu sudah mengambil alih tubuh Yukiko. Menyeringai sambil memperhatikan gadis itu yang menangis dibalik cermin yang mengurungnya, memohon untuk dilepaskan dan dikembalikan tubuhnya. Hantu yang menggunakan tubuh _Yukiko_ saat ini hanya bisa tersenyum kejam. "Kau tahu? aku berada disana selama puluhan tahun dalam baju terkutuk yang kau gunakan!" ujarnya dengan mata yang masih menyala seperti darah. Melangkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan toilet.

"Namun, kali ini aku bebas. Selamat tinggal, Kanzaki Yukiko!" ucapnya menutup pintu kamar mandi. Secara perlahan tubuh Yukiko disentuh oleh beberapa tangan hitam yang menahan gerakannya. Pita itu mengikat dan melilit tubuhnya.

MPPPGH!

Teriaknya meronta memohon kepada sang hantu untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkannya, namun diabaikan. Hingga ia hanya tinggal sendirian didalam cermin bersama para roh-roh yang mengelilinginya, beberapa teriakan sankarsme terdengar yang akan membunuhnya. Tidak bisa melawan, berbicara maupun melihat. Semua inderanya dimakan oleh kegelapan, keadaan yang sangat tidak mendukung dirinya.

Kaca itu mulai menghitam, mengeluarkan cairan merah yang mengalir pada dinding permukaan kaca, Hingga sebuah tembok memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan. "Tolong aku!" mungkin itu perkataan terakhir dari seorang Kanzaki Yukiko diakhir hidupnya.

 _FIN_

 _Nyuwun tanggapi?_

A/N : Ini pertama kalinya buat Fanfic horror, walaupun kesannya bagi saya sendiri yang nulis aneh dan gaje njirr! Hahaha,… kali ini author-san cukup menikmati momen cerita seperti ini. jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan, kesalahan dan diksi yang membosankan dalam fanfic ini.


End file.
